Mi mas grande deseo
by FaSCeN
Summary: Mmm..... Chicos, chicos, y mas chicos. Je ntc aolo doos y ke se kieren


**MI M****A****S GRANDE DESEO****…**

**No sabía lo que le estaba pasando, su cuerpo no le obedecía. La presión aumentaba cada vez más, una y otra vez. No podía deshacerse de ese cuerpo encima del suyo. **

**Lo presionaba, le robaba el aliento. Su lengua se encontraba dentro de su boca, lo ahogaba; sus manos estaban fuertemente sujetas, el individuo no tenía ningún problema en mantenerlo sometido, sabía que ni siquiera usaba el 50% de su fuerza. Lo conocía demasiado.**

**El pequeño debajo de él no tendría la más mínima oportunidad de escapar. No lo permitiría, no de nuevo.**

**El ojivioleta se sentía abrumado, el calor que le proporcionaba aquél cuerpo era…abrasador, sencillamente abrasador, no sabía la razón por la cual había invadido su cama ¿A caso no le bastaba con verlo en las clases toooooodos lo días? ¿A caso no le era suficiente vivir en la misma casa, y a parte de todo, compartir el dormitorio?, pues al parecer… no. **

**Kamui se estaba cansando, pero a pesar de su cansancio, lo disfrutaba… y mucho. Sentir el calor que irradiaba Fuuma, sus caricias, sus besos… ¡sus besos! Esos besos tan suaves pero a la vez profundos, lo hacían sentir amado. Él era el único que lo hacía sentirse vivo. Ese simple hecho lo hacía avergonzarse y lo enfurecía. **

**Fuuma se detuvo- ¿Por qué se detenía?, aunque le avergonzase el intimar con él la verdad no podía ser otra: lo AMABA y lo DESEABA, ¿Qué mas quería?- miró a Kamui en sus enormes ojos violetas, el sonrojo de sus mejillas, su agitada y entrecortada respiración lo delataban. Kamui bajó la vista no podía resistir la penetrante mirada del pelinegro. Fuuma era muy perspicaz y el colmo era que Fuuma lo conocía demasiado bien, o podía leerlo con mucha facilidad.**

**¿Qué te pasa Kamui?- preguntó Fuuma - ¿Es que acaso no me odiabas?- Agregó con un tono sarcástico.**

**Sabes bien que eso no es verdad- replicó el pequeño joven, con un sonrojo en sus mejillas, "¿Por qué tenía que sonrojarse? ¿POR QUÉ?".**

**Hump… eso si no te lo creo…- reprochó Fuuma con un puchero.**

**¡¿Qué?!- estalló Kamui- O sea que… t...- pero no pudo terminar la frase, Fuuma se recostó de nuevo encima de Kamui, levanto el mentón del niño y poso con suavidad sus labios en los de Kamui. Kamui sólo soltó un pequeño gemido al sentir la lengua de Fuuma abriéndose paso por sus labios. La falta de aire los hizo separarse de nuevo.**

**Fuuma le dedicó una dulce y abierta sonrisa al ver como Kamui se sonrojaba de nuevo, y volteaba tratando de esquivar la mirada de Fuuma. ¿Cómo era posible que ese niño de tan sólo 15 años le perteneciera por completo? Fuuma acerco su rostro al de Kamui para poder susurrarle al oído con su seductora y grave voz… **

**Demuéstralo- mientras besaba el pálido y delicado cuello del más joven. En tanto bajaba hacia el pecho de Kamui, Fuuma sentía el cuerpo de su amante estremecerse. **

**Kamui no dejaba de temblar, cada célula de su cuerpo ansiaba más de Fuuma. ¿Qué se lo demostrara? ¿Qué más fehaciente prueba que esa impetuosa necesidad de Fuuma, esos estremecimientos ante su cuerpo? ¿Qué mas prueba que el hecho de amarlo desde que lo vio? No cualquiera se enamora de su mejor amigo (bueno… si suele ocurrir) pero no cuando tienes 7 años, mucho menos si eres un chico y la persona a la que amas más allá de los límites también es un chico y prácticamente tu primo. Que digo tu primo tu hermano…**

**Kamui no pudo evitarlo sentía a Fuuma, se conectaba con Fuuma, deseaba a Fuuma, así que sin más rodeos se lo dijo: **

**Yo…des…haz...- pero… no podía hablar Fuuma lo excitaba demasiado su entrecortada respiración no le permitía pronunciar las palabras. Deseaba hacerlo. Era demasiado sus gemidos incitaban a Fuuma a seguir, las caderas de Kamui se tensaban ante los movimientos de Fuuma, y éste ejercía mayor presión en la cadera de Kamui – Hazme… TUYO… yo… quiero ser tuyo, y quiero que tú… seas MÍO.- A pesar de su deseo no pudo evitar que la sangre se le subiera al rostro, brindándole ese aire de inocencia que tanto maravillaba a Fuuma. **

**¿Cómo no amar a Kamui? Era tierno, dulce y a pesar de que a veces podía parecer muy sombrío y frío como el invierno; en realidad era muy diferente… él era cálido y amoroso…Fuuma lo sabía muy bien.**

**¿Estás seguro de que eso deseas?-pregunto el mayor volviendo a situarse cara a cara con Kamui, acariciando su rostro; ese bello rostro decorado por un oscuro cabello enmarcando su blanca piel de porcelana, el color de sus ojos era hermoso y con semejante marco lucían aun más espectaculares gracias a sus abundantes, negras ,espesas y rizadas pestañas. Su pequeño y delicado cuerpo era el complemento perfecto para esa obra de arte. Digno de un aparador o una exposición artística. **

**Si, es lo que más deseo…bueno la segunda cosa que más deseo…-alzándose un poco para poder besar a Fuuma. Fuuma le correspondió el beso e incluso se lo devolvió con aun más profundidad. Pero una duda rondo por su cabeza. Se separo lentamente de Kamui para expresar su duda.**

**Mmmm, y se puede saber ¿Qué es lo que más deseas?- dijo inquisitivo.**

**Kamui se separó un poco de él para poder sentarse en la cama, miró a Fuuma con aire vacilante. Le dolía el pecho sólo de pensar en que tal vez un día él ya no estuviera…no, no quería que eso sucediera. Sin darse cuenta se había hecho un ovillo y tenia las rodillas pegadas al pecho y las lágrimas rodaban por sus rosadas mejillas, sollozaba débilmente… ¿para qué tuvo que pensar en eso? **

**Kamui…Kamui…- le llamaba dulcemente Fuuma, mientas le secaba las lagrimas y lo abrazaba - ¿Qué te ocurre? Es que eso que deseas es… ¿tan…?- Kamui alzo la vista y se encontró con una de las cosas que más le dolían: ver triste a Fuuma, su mirada estaba llena de angustia, dolor; el brillo de esos ojos ambarinos se estaba opacando.**

**No…NO…, por favor…no pongas esa cara- le dijo mientras se abalanzaba a abrazarlo. Era un tonto como pudo perder la compostura de esa forma… lo lastimo sin darse cuenta. Retuvo el rostro de Fuuma por la barbilla y lo acerco al suyo a la altura de su oído y muy quedito le confesó su deseo…**

**Yo sólo DESEO estar junto a TI el resto de mis días… hasta que la muerte me alcance…- se retiro y lo besó de nuevo. Esta vez fue muy diferente lo besó suave pero poco a poco se torno apasionado y algo violento sin dejar de ser dulce y profundo.**

**Se amaban de eso no había la menor duda. Fuuma era toooodo en su mundo, ese atractivo y varonil joven de 17 años era suyo, su alma, su corazón, su mente, su vida entera le pertenecía solo a Kamui. Él era su Fuuma.**

**Es en serio… ¿verdad?-lo cuestiono Fuuma cuando la falta de aire les hizo separarse de nuevo- no mientas. Eso si no lo soportaría.**

**Kamui lo miró serio y pensativo, directo a los ojos ambarinos del pelinegro. El mayor le sostuvo la mirada al ojivioleta. Lo supo en cuanto se concentro en esos ojos tan puros… llenos de sinceridad… el espejo del alma de su estrella gemela siempre pura e inocente.**

**Y… bien…- hablo Kamui- ¿me crees? – El castaño seguía mirando a Fuuma de forma inquisitiva_-**_**sólo deseo que me creas**_**-_ contéstame.**

**Mph… no se… déjame pensarlo ¿va?- con tono de voz serio pero a la vez pícaro, ante la mirada de enfado de Kamui, rectifico justo a tiempo ya que el joven se dirigía a la puerta del cuarto - ¡claro! Claro que te creo, tú nunca me has mentido, JAMÁS- empujó a Kamui a la cama otra vez. **

**Pero Kamui no se le había pasado el coraje, las bromas de Fuuma siempre tan fuera de lugar y a la vez…no. Siempre lo ha hecho reír.**

**Vamos, no te enojes… o ¿que ya no quieres ser mío?- le susurró muy quedito en el oído mientras su mano derecha se abría paso por los botones de la pijama del castaño, con su otra mano sujetaba la cintura de su compañero para atraerlo más cerca de su cuerpo. Fuuma lo acariciaba de arriba abajo. El delgado cuerpo de Kamui era tan… tentador…cuantas veces soñó con hacerlo suyo, al fin uno de sus deseos se cumpliría…**

**Kamui atrajo hacia sí el rostro de Fuuma deseaba besarlo. Lo tomó de la nuca para volver mas profundo su beso y así nunca dejarlo ir… el sería suyo para todo el largo tiempo que duraran sus vidas. **

**Fuuma le desabotono por completo la camisa de la pijama… podía acariciar el pecho de Kamui, muy, muy lentamente…separo sus labios de Kamui aunque éste no quería, siguió bajando por su cuello besándolo y acariciando su vientre. Cada caricia, cada beso, hacia qué Kamui expresará un pequeño gemido de goce, de…lujuria. Sentir el aliento de Fuuma sobre su piel lo hacía delirar… tanto tiempo espero para esto… al fin seria suyo.**__

'_**NO**_** cabe la menor **_**DUDA**_**… **_**TÚ**_** eres lo único que más **_**DESEO**_** en éste mundo.'**


End file.
